Dreams
by Carree
Summary: A Dark oneshot. Jak is having strange dreams, dreams that may not be his own... WARNING CHARACTER DEATH


A/N: Hi people! This is my first one shot and I'm not sure if it's any good, I hope it is. Anyway I would really love to know what you think of it. Once more I want to apologize for the fact I haven't updated my other story in a while but I have a tiny bit of writers block with it but I think it's starting to clear up.

Declaimer: I don't own Jak2.

Dedication: this story is dedicated to Red Hawk K'sani, whom in fact gave me the idea for this fic. I hope it's good for that reason alone.

* * *

Dark Jak smiled evilly as he sunk his claws into the flesh of Torn's chest adding his body to the large pile of corpses that was steadily growing. He didn't even know who half of them were. Only that they had been there and that had been easy enough to kill. 

He felt no remorse as he moved forward to Sig who was starring down at him with fear as he charged his Peace Maker and let the charged shot go.

It hit Dark Jak square in the chest but he only staggered back, his pace slowed only momentarily.

Sig prepared to shoot again but to his dismay found that he was out of ammo.

Dark seemed to realize this and smirked demonically, slowly he circled Sig.

Sig was now even paler then before and all his instincts were telling him to run, yet he knew that no matter what this was the end. He had always thought that he would be killed by a Metal Head or something of that nature. Sig had always known he would die earlier then most but what he didn't think was that his death would be the result of one of his best friends.

Dark finished his circle and now stood in front of Sig, as if daring him to run. No Sig would never give this creature that satisfaction, no Wastelander ran from his fate.

Dark Jak seemed to realize this and smiled even wider.

"I always liked you Sig,' he hissed, "We both did. To bad you had to get in my way.'

With that Jak walked over to Sig and sliced his neck, the big man choked and fell to the earth, his life substance was now all over Jak and the ground.

Now all that was left was Keira.

* * *

Jak suddenly jerked awake. 

His face was pasty white and his body glistened with sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard it felt as if it was trying to rip it's way out of his chest, like a bird from a cage. The dark eco in his veins sang and begged to be let out.

Jak ran his hand through his slick hair letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was even holding.

Keira stirred slightly beside him.

"Lay down Jak," she murmured.

Jak looked down at the love of his life and realized that it had all been a dream, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that his dark side was laughing with glee.

This was not the first time he had had this nightmare, in fact he'd been having similar ones for weeks now. Each dream was becoming more real, and each time Jak was becoming more suspicious that these dreams were more than dreams. Jak shook his head to clear it and got out of bed.

Slowly he padded down to the bathroom for a drink of water. Jak turned on the tap and used his hands as a cup. The cold clear liquid pooled in his hands, some escaping through gaps between his fingers. Jak sipped the liquid down quickly before cupping his hands once more under the running tap and collecting more water that he then splashed onto his face.

Now calmed Jak was ready to return to bed.

* * *

"Jak? Are you in there Jak?" Daxter waved his hand in front of Jak's face. 

"Huh?" Jak snapped back to reality. Last night's dream was still takeing its toll on Jak. He was tierd and out of it. His mind kept wandering back to his dreams, trying to find meaning for them. So far, nothing.

"You okay there buddy? You seem kinda out of it," Daxter asked siting on his shoulder.

They were out in Deadtown, its name was well earned. The buildings were crumbling into the toxic murky water. It was still hard to believe that this place had once been Sandover village. His childhood home.

"Why are we out here again?" Daxter asked.

"Torn just wants a report on Metal Head activity, or lack of it as it seems to be."

It was then, when both had let their guards down that the Metal Heads struck. Hard and fast.

Jak didn't even have time to draw his gun before Daxter was knocked off his shoulder.

"DAXTER!" Jak yelled when he felt the sudden loss of warmth on his shoulder. Jak immediately dove for his friend but was cut off by a snarling grunt.

The fight seemed to go on for hours to Jak, every time he tried to find Daxter more Metal Heads attacked.

When the last of the creatures was dead Jak rushed around the sight kicking the corpses of the Metal Heads away searching for his friend.

"DAXTER!" Jak screamed out.

'_He can't be dead. Please gods! Don't let him be dead!'_

Jak cried out once more when he spotted his friend. His face andbody were horribly mutated. Intestines hung from his severed torso and what was left of his fur was soaked, no not soaked, _marinated _in blood.

"DAXTER!" this scream was different then the others. It was not one of alarm or a desperate call. It was one of furry.

'**_Torn knew! Torn set this up!' _**if Jak had been in his right state of mind he wouldn't have even listened to his darker side, however in his grieving state he didn't even truly realize who was speaking.

"No, Torn wouldn't, he couldn't!"

_**'You're right Jak. Torn couldn't, not alone. It was a set up for you, all your friends, they all hate me. They wanted to get rid of me, us. We have to kill them Jak. For Daxter.'**_

"For Daxter," Jak whispered. His muscles rippled and his nails lengthened.

'**_For Daxter," _**the voice repeated.

"**DAXTER!" **Jak ripped his shoulders back and howled into the sky as he let Dark Jak take over. **"KILL THEM ALL!"**

Dark Jak laughed as he ran toward the city doors. It was all a coincidence and he knew it. Jak's friends were useful, in fact he even liked a few of them, Sig for example. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have even bothered with any of them.

But now..., it had been months since Jak had let him out, even longer since he had been able to kill anything other than a few Metal Heads.

Now he wanted blood, human blood, and he would do anything to get it. Even use his host's best friend's death, to get it.

He laughed once more as the lock opened, it was just like in his dreams.


End file.
